


Ace x Reader "7 Minutes"

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mafia AU, Oh My God, One Piece - Freeform, Songfic, i miss ace, one hella of a song, this is my first fan fic here, yes this is a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: Is it to late to turn around?I'm already half way out of town.-7 minutes by Dean Lewis
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Kudos: 27





	Ace x Reader "7 Minutes"

> It's been seven minutes now since I lost my way  
> It doesn't seem that long but my whole world has changed

_**"We're done. Don't you ever dare to comeback"** _

_Your voice hunted him,_ but it was already too late as he turn his back on you as he walk away. He made up his mind and not even you can change that.

> It's in all the little things, when you smile, now it stings  
> It's been seven minutes since I've lost the girl of my dreams

He shake his head to get rid of the thoughts of your smile, of your laughs, the way your eyes sparkle when he said some witty remarks. Griping tightly at the cars steering wheel.

He still have to pack up his things when he got home.

Then he look at his watch 8:37 pm

> It's been half an hour now since I dropped you home

It was almost 9:30 when he was done packing, he knew he had to travel far. Tracking Teach or in the Mafia, he was now called Blackbeard will be a long term chase.

He look around his apartment, he let his eyes linger for a moment, until he found his hat on the nightstand, near a picture frame.  
Without a though, he walk towards it, instead of grabbing his hat, he grab the picture frame next to it.

**_"Might as well bring this"_ **

He smiled bitterly, it was your picture, you and him under a sakura tree, pink petals around both of you.

But an impassive expression on his face remains the same.

He could have supported him, should have trusted him that he would come back alive, that he can catch that traitor and kill him.

Soon his face was frowning as be remembered on how you two start this mess. But the mess was done and as much as he wanta to admit how broken he was at the moment.

He pick up his travel bag and head out side. As soon as he went out, he notice there was a light rain. Sighing, he walk towards his car.

Knowing the last memory of you in his car was full of screaming and cursing at each other.

> And I'm driving past the places we both know

His apartment was quite near you, but the way his eyes lingers on your condo building, gives him some tingling sensation on his stomach. Almost as if he want to vomit, but he kept his eyes focus on the road as his windshields wipe off the tiny drop of rain 

_~~'You've thought about this for a hundred times Ace'~~ _

> Past the bar where we first kissed

He drive past the Sabaody bar halfway out the town, once again he shake his head to stop the memories from coming back but it was to late, memories from 4 years ago came back to him like it happened yesterday.

It was one of those Welcome back Party for the ASL Alliance, The Straw Hat Mafia group, the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Mafia group and the Chief or Staff of the Revolutionary Mafia was throwing a welcome back party for their captain and for their safety arrival, well and of course because they successfully complete their allied mission to bring down some big time dealer back there at the other Country.

It was also one of those night where you receive a call from Sabo about their brother, drunk and was needed to be picked up.

_Grabbing your car keys, you hurried on your way to the Sabaody Bar. As soon as you step onto the bar, you can see his brother, Luffy laughing his ass off as you followed his glaze only to found your freckle face. It seems like he was in the middle of a story telling when you walk towards him and tap him on the shoulder._

**_"Ace, we should head back and get you home"_ **

_For a moment he stare at you. Yeah, he is seriously drunk this time._

**_"What? Didn't quite hear ya"_ **   
_He said, leaning forward to examine your face, just for you to lean backward and blush_

**_"Wa-what the hell are yo-you doing?!"_ **   
_You stutter, your hand fanning you like crazy as you can feel your cheeks sting from crazy heat_

**_"You look familiar--"_ **

_He fell asleep. An irk mark appeared on your forehead as you hear Luffy scream in amusement and some of the people around you laugh, specially his Member_

**_"Why you"_ **   
_As you're about to hit him_

**_"(Your Name)"_ **   
_You heard Sabo called you and by that Ace woke up_

**_"Oh, It's you"_ **   
_Then you look at Ace once again, who was looking at you and smiling_

_In the distance, Sabo knows how possessive Ace can be, specially when his drunk, and he was no sober near this stage. And he just have the perfect plan._

_While you and Ace just keep on staring at each other, and when Sabo was about to begin his plan on getting you two together, someone push Ace off his seat, making him fall of you as you're just beside him standing._

_You frown, feeling something soft but dry on your lips, and something feels heavy. As you open your eyes, you meet with a pair of black eyes, staring back at you. And without thinking, you push Ace off you, covering your face at the process as you sit up._

~~_What the fuck just happened?_ ~~

_You're about to scream at the guy who bumb into Ace, but as much as you want to scream, a pair of lips once again meet up with your own._

**_"Ace"_ **   
_You breathe as he pull back_

**_"I love you, shit I really do"_ **   
_You're about to ask him if he was kidding, but as anyone kept quiet. Waiting for your reply, you realize he was sober enough to have the courage to take to you like that_

_You didn't answer him, but the way your lips molded onto with his, he got his answer on a different way._

  * _**That night, not only did he manage to get your first kiss, he manage to make you his.**_



> And that movie that we missed  
> 'Cause we were hanging out in the parking lot

He can't stop his memories from flashing back as he once again drive past a familiar Theater.

For a moment, he can see himself and you, instead of heading towards the theater, you both end up sitting in front of his car, talking about the start that night. Yes you both missed the movie, but he don't regret making memories.

> Now I sink a little deeper, think a little clearer  
> Looking at myself through these newfound eyes

For a moment, he think. Eyes focused on the road as he pass by the New World. He was now on the GrandLine.

Why did you start fighting from the very first place. He started to think, eyebrows frowning, remembering where the hell did the conversation went wrong

He was just telling you he will hunt down Blackbeard for betraying the Organization and for killing some of his underling. He knew you knew how important family is to him.

He started recalling the words that were spoken

**_"Look, whatever you say. I will go after him, I've already made up my mind when i got the news that he killed one of my men"_ **

**_"Ace! For fucks sake will you just stay. Leave him be, at least for now"_ **

_He snap his glaze at you_

**_"Are you saying I'm weak enough for him?"_ **

_You gasp for a second and stare at him wide eyes. You might be out of his business, being an ordinary person._

**_"What? No!"_ **

**_"Then what are you trying to say?"_ **

**_"I have a bad feeling about this. Ace, I beg of you. Just stay, gain more power then face him, he was now the top wanted Mafia for fucks sake, will you please just calm down?"_ **

_He stare at you in disbelief_

**_"I think you just described that I'm still not enough for him at the moment"_ **   
_He shook his head at you_

**_"You know what. I'm just trying to bid my goodbye. I should go"_ **

_He added, staring at you coldly_

**_"Ace, please. Even Shanks think you should calm down first."_ **

_He stop for a moment. Back facing you_

**_"All you have to do was to have a little faith on me. If you really love me you would support me!"_ **   
_He cried, still back facing you._

He snap out of his thoughts, as he hit the breaks and let out a sob.

> Is it too late to turn around?  
> I'm already halfway out of town

His heart ache as he finally get to realize something.

For the past few months, he started distancing himself from you. He was neglecting you because of work and he didn't even realize that until now.

He stood you up on your dates for the past few months, because of work of course. He was so busy trying to hunt him down that he didn't realize he was already talking you for granted

> Now I know how I let you down  
> Oh, I finally figured it out

Your words hunted him as he recall from the previous fight, 

**_"I love you, I fucking love you. And I'm so scared knowing that when you step out of that door to hunt him. You might never come back"_ **   
_You sob,_

**_"Ace please, we both know you're not ready to face him yet. Please, just let him go this once. Just not now.."_ **   
_You cried at him, voice begging for him to turn around and look you in the eyes_

**_"Ace, just this one. Do it for me ple--"_ **

_What shook you is that he snap back at you._

**_"I let him go Once! The he. He.. he killed my mates (your name) he killed them. If I let him go for the second time. "_ **   
_This bangs covered his eyes. He turn around and when he reach the doorknob_

**_"You know when you walked out that door it means you choose that path and there's no one for you here to comeback. Right?"_ **   
_He could barely imagine your face as he heard you say that._

_But then he step out._

**_"We're done. Don't you ever dare to comeback"_ **

For the last time he snap out of his thoughts, tears finally running down his freckled face.

**_Shit_ **

> I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
> I forgot to love you, love you, love you
> 
> * * *

> Radio was playing songs for me and you  
> "Chasing Cars" reminds me of nights in your room

You broke down as soon as he close the door behind him, you grab the nearest thing beside you (which is your phone) and throw it across the room as you lean against the back of your sofa only to slide down to cry.

Shit shit shit shit shit

You cried harder as your radio played a backgroud song,

_Chasing Cars_

That was your song. And it doesn't make sense that it was playing now because just hearing its tone reminds you of everything you and Ace been through.

_Your first meeting,_   
_Your first kiss,_   
_The confession,_   
_2am conversation under the stars,_   
_Car kisses._

It reminds you of him. And it hurts, it hurts so bad.

> Drinking wine under your window, back when love was so damn simple

Remind you that one time you both try drinking wine, only to find him laughing at you as you spill it out, saying how awful it was. In the end, he was the one who finished it all and end up cuddling with you.

The memory hurt you as much as much as earlier.

_You remember how warm his hands are,_   
_How beautiful his freckles are,_   
_How adorable he is with his hotheaded personality that never failed to amuse you in so many different way._

How you think how kind he is when he always put his family first,  
How you look up to him for talking a good care of his brother and how much he is willing to sacrifice himself for them.

But sometimes.  
You wish he could feel how much worried you are after he come home with sometimes bullet holes on his body, how much you cried and care for him for scaring you shitless when he sometimes collapses when he was extremely exhausted from work or in training.

For the fifth time that might, heavy tears starts flowing as you clench your fist just in front where your heart is. 

> How the hell did I end up losing you?

**_"We're done. Don't you ever dare to comeback"_ **   
~~Even your own words hunted you.~~

You knew you should have trust him, but you knew Teach. If he saw Ace, he would never let him go, nevertheless let him survive. You knew he was going to kill him, you knew how powerful he was in the mafia world, you might not be a mafia but you're no fool.

You knew how capable he is on bringing your boyfriend down.

And you don't want to loose him. You don't. You just ...can't see him dead. You don't want him to die. You know how important his crew or family is to him. It was his whole world. You've seen him prove it.

_But for once_

> Is it too late to turn around?

_You want him to choose you. Just this once._

> I'm already halfway out of town

_Because if he won't._   
_You'd rather die with him._

> Now I know how I let you down

You stand up, wiping the tears of you put on a pants and your jacket. His jacket you mean.

> Oh, I finally figured it out

In the middle of changing your clothes you heard a knock, not getting your hopes high, you walk towards it.

> I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
> I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
> I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
> I forgot to love you, love you

There stood the love of your life.

 **"A...Ace"**  
You gasp in shock 

> **"If I came back now would you still be there?"**

You shot him a panic look

> **"If I come around would you even care?"**

_What in the world is he talking about?_

> **"If I came back now would you still be there?"**
> 
> He ask again, this time more clearer. He move forward and of course you step backward as he close the door behind him.
> 
> **"If I come around would you even care?"**
> 
> He then again repeat his words.

**"You asshat freckled face!"**

You change onto him but doesn't seem to budge.

> Is it too late to turn around?  
> I'm already halfway out of town  
> Now I know how I let you down  
> Oh, I finally figured it out

The sling into him, warping your legs and arms around his muscular figure.

 **"I thought you left me"**  
You cried on his shoulder

 **"I'm staying"**  
He give you a whole hearted smile, and as you look it him in the eyes to meet his dark orbs, you realize how fluffy and red his eyes was. He was crying, too.

**"I thought about' what ya said"**

**"And I'm staying."**  
You tear up on his words

 **"For you. And for me"**  
He smiled at you.

 **"For us"**  
You said smiling.

 **"I'm sorry i set aside your feelings. I don't know I was neglecting you until I realize it on my way"**  
You smile even wider at his words.

Still clinging around him, you shot him a smirk and pull him close.

**"I know how you can make it up to me"**

And you pull him for a kiss.

> I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
> I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
> I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
> I forgot to love you, love you, love you

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i finally manage to post something


End file.
